


Ужасный и трагичный конец  Кихэдди Майрона

by SataLisat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 00:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12421686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SataLisat/pseuds/SataLisat
Summary: Одной темной ночью эльф Кихэдди Майрон встретил чудовище





	Ужасный и трагичный конец  Кихэдди Майрона

По ногам дуло, да что там по ногам. Сквозняк ощутимо шевелил полы плаща, холодил затылок, и огоньки свечей безумно и дружно плясали. У Кихэдди Майрона было не больше пары минут, после которых смерть примет его в свои ждущие и не очень ласковые на этот раз объятия. Первую минуту он потратил на бессмысленные терзания и размышления о своей незамутненной доверчивости и, страшно признать, о наивности. Он, демон подери, верил! И вполне заслужил место на каком-нибудь внушительном пьедестале самообмана. Это даже грело, если забыть, что звание присваивалось посмертно.  
На второй минуте Кихэдди Майрон поддался панике и стал судорожно дергать связанными спереди руками. Справа и слева точно так же дергались его собратья по несчастью. Кто-то монотонно молил о снисхождении, бранился и грозил карой небесной. Кихэдди почти не разбирал слов от нахлынувшей паники. Палач уже шагнул к одному из пленников и вытащил саблю, кривую, блестящую, несомненно, весьма острую. Боль не будет долгой, успел подумать Кихэдди и зажмурился, чувствуя, как по виску катится холодная капля пота.  
И в то же мгновение, как дружно ахнули люди над замахнувшейся саблей, порождая тоскливое эхо, по зале пронесся сильный порыв ветра, и все свечи затухли. В так вовремя наставшей темноте послышался вскрик, потом взвилась громкая ругань, и зазвенели упавшие и раскатившиеся по плитам пола кубки с предательского подноса.  
Кихэдди пригнулся и замер. Справа в открытом окне на фоне темного неба метнулась черная тень, дрогнула и растворилась где-то в углу. И тут же на стол что-то плеснулось, сильно чавкнуло и захрустело, и эти страшные звуки заставили оборваться начавшийся было трусливый людской вой.  
\- Что это еще? – хрипло спросил один из пленников.  
\- Бегите, - выдавил Кихэдди, старательно вглядываясь в темноту. На столе дрыгалась человеческая фигура, руки и ноги ее дергались, голова моталась, и явно не по собственной воле.   
\- Изыди, изыди! – заорал палач, размахивая саблей и попадая по трупу раз за разом.   
Кихэдди выдохнул, подобрался и пополз на выход. Он темнел совсем близко, из него дуло и пахло сыростью, и потому он вёл словно путеводная звезда. Мимо промчался какой-то смелый, но глупый несчастный; с чавканьем во что-то вляпался и рухнул с глухим стоном.  
\- Ползите! – крикнул Кихэдди, борясь с собственным плащом, обвивающим ноги. Он уже был совсем близко, он почти видел ступеньки за порогом, ведущие вниз в холл.  
\- Что это? Что это, демон его задери?! – шептал кто-то совсем рядом.  
Пленники бросились врассыпную, как букашки. Это сравнение даже повеселило Кихэдди, но он слишком устал, чтобы долго обдумывать эту интересную мысль. По макушке мазнуло что-то легкое, и он вывалился за порог.   
\- У меня нож в сапоге, - позвал его тихий голос. Кихэдди присмотрелся и сунул пальцы за подсунутое голенище. И, конечно, порезался, спасибо, не до кости. Рукоятка скользила в мокрой от пота и крови ладони, пока он пилил веревку подвернувшегося напарника. Запах, наверное, был соответствующим. Ярким и насыщенным. Но, в общем-то, Кихэдди Майрон никогда не умел скрываться и прятаться с должным умением. Уполз и ладно.   
\- Спасибо, - мужчина отобрал нож и одним рывком освободил и Кихэдди.   
Позади что-то хлюпало и хрустело.  
\- Брр. Упыри что ли налетели?..  
\- Ты не слушай, ты беги, - посоветовал Кихэдди, подхватил полы плаща и на подгибающихся ногах ринулся вниз, скользя каблуками по ступенькам.  
\- Стой! Надо ж помочь!.. – крикнули ему в спину.  
\- Себе помоги! – рявкнул Кихэдди. Каждый сам за себя, тем более, что всем не поможешь. А он итак много сделал для этого негостеприимного общества. Буквально одним своим присутствием.  
\- С дороги, - заревели позади и со всей дури оттолкнули его к стене. Каблук подвернулся, и Кихэдди рухнул тощим задом на твердый камень. По ладоням прошлись чьи-то подошвы, штук шесть, не меньше. Топот в узком пролете усилился троекратно. Кто-то жарко дохнул, а наверху на площадке послышался наводящий ужас цокот.  
\- Ах вы, неблагодарные, - задохнулся Кихэдди, чувствуя, как все волоски на теле стали дыбом. Здесь было темно хоть глаз выколи, но каждый бегущий вниз считал своим долгом пихнуть его то в плечо, то в голову. - …Три, четыре… семь…  
Смертники!  
Кихэдди, не вставая, пополз вниз, перебирая руками по ступеням. Он полз и боялся, так сильно боялся странных звуков и сквозняка, овевавшего взмокший затылок. Вниз его гнал ужас и удаляющийся топот более удачливых соперников.  
\- Входная дверь заперта! – взвыл басом невидимый незнакомец.  
Если бы всё было так просто, мельком подумал Кихэдди. В холле не горел ни один факел. Сначала он вляпался в лужу липкой и уже остывшей крови, потом в сам труп, в самое развернувшееся нутро, еще теплое и склизкое. Тошнота подкатила и отступила. А адреналин и врождённая брезгливость помогли ему подняться.  
Топот множества ног удалялся вправо, и Кихэдди свернул в анфиладу комнат за ними.   
\- Какого демона происходит? – орала толпа растерянных и напуганных мужчин. Некогда цвет купечества в родном регионе.   
\- Вы их видели?!  
\- На кухню! Там должен быть второй выход!  
Кухня их встретила теплом и светом зажжённого камина. На вертеле капал соком окорок. Насыщенный аромат мяса заставил тошноту вернуться.  
Их осталось восемь. Бледные, взъерошенные, в пятнах крови. Все выжившие – бывшие пленники. У кого-то на запястьях даже осталась веревка.  
\- Заперто! – рыкнул басовитый мужик с рыжеватой бородой. Дверь скрипнула под мощным ударом его кулака, но выстояла. – Ищите ключ!  
\- Надо выбивать, - влез Кихэдди, утираясь рукавом. – Причем быстрее.  
\- Как ты ее выбьешь, умник эльфийский? Тоненькими ручками?  
Кихэдди отмахнулся от оскорбления, как от надоедливой мухи. Он жадно обшаривал грубые стены в поисках заветного гвоздя, на котором могла бы висеть связка ключей. Но среди пучков трав и массивных сковородок ничего не находил.  
Люди молча и быстро обыскивали длинное помещение, сваливая на пол посуду, толстые восковые свечи, полотенца и роясь в мешках с крупами. Сбоку посыпалась на пол картошка. Нашлись кухонные ножи, но Кихэдди не досталось ни одного. Впрочем, ничего удивительного. Обычная эгоистичная природа человека.  
\- Демон! – рыжебородый с силой пнул дверь. – Надо искать окно без решетки. Придется вернуться.  
\- Нет, - выдохнул Кихэдди, указывая на растрескавшийся от времени и положенной ему работы чурбачок . – Не надо в темноту. Ломайте дверь. Тут топор.  
Темнота из коридора согласно вздохнула, послышался испуганный взвизг и тут же оборвался. Что-то тяжело и медленно закапало на пол совсем близко.  
\- Ааа! – заорали вокруг.  
\- Топор мне! - Рыжебородый сам взялся рубить дверь. Рубил умело, впивал лезвие у самого замка, потом ударил пяткой, выбивая медный кружок. Дверь послушно раскрылась, но за ней вместо свежего воздуха и улицы оказался еще один длинный и темный коридор.  
На грани тьмы и света с другой стороны кухни зацокало и замерло.   
\- Уходим!  
Люди бросились в коридор, отпихивая друг друга руками, и Кихэдди прошел последним, почти что культурно и не торопясь, но с совершенно мокрой спиной. Мимо лица пронеслось нечто неуловимое, ударилось в спину впереди бегущего, и тот взмахнул руками и ногами и нелепо упал. Нос его хрустнул.  
\- Что… - начал было Кихэдди, но тут человека потащило назад с бешеной скоростью, пока не втянуло за кухонную дверь. Осталось только кровавое пятно. Где-то совсем рядом зачавкало.  
\- Бежим! – заорал Кихэдди. Он несся последним, подталкивая потные спины, и думал, сколько у них есть минут до того, как чудовище доест эту жертву и снова соберется на охоту.   
Коридор оборвался ступеньками, и люди застыли на краю чернильной темноты. Глаза потихоньку привыкали, пахло деревом и пылью. По бокам высились округлые бока винных бочек.   
\- Это тупик, - простонал кто-то.  
\- Ищите двери!  
Кихэдди вздохнул и поспешил вдоль стены, проскальзывая между деревянными боками и холодным кирпичом. Он очень хотел жить и, преданный своей наивной натуре, верил, что дверь будет. Что они выберутся, все восе… семеро.  
Когда он дошел до угла и чихнул от холода и пыли, где-то на другом конце погреба раздался дикий крик.  
\- Нет! – орал мужчина. – Нет, не надд… ткх.. . кхккф…  
Волосы у Кихэдди снова встали дыбом. Уже не разбирая дороги, он метнулся вперед, ударился лбом о балку, упал, снова вскочил. Сбоку раздался новый жуткий вскрик, совсем близко, и лицо окропили теплые капли.   
Кихэдди поднырнул под бочку и пополз, слыша вопли и треск костей. Плащ зацепился и не пускал, и он его сбросил, проклиная себя за трусливую панику, из-за которой не мог связно думать.   
Сразу стало прохладнее. А потом и вовсе подуло из проема в стене.  
\- Сюда! – закричал он, вскакивая, шаря руками в проеме и трясясь от сладкого ужаса. – Тут выход! Сюда!  
Ну и смелый же ты парень, успел подумать про себя Кихэдди и нырнул в новую темноту. Кто-то дышал ему в затылок, пока они торопливо, оскальзываясь, спускались по ступенькам вниз. Запахло сырым подвалом, под ногами захлюпала вода. И вокруг снова была непроглядная темнота, от которой накатывало желание остановиться и сдаться.  
Но этого Кихэдди не мог себе позволить. Это было крайне стыдно и неловко, и не перед самим собой. Себя-то он мог переступить без особых трудностей. Он умел с собой договариваться. Да он был в этом виртуоз!  
\- Что же это за лабиринт, - с отчаянием прошептал кто-то совсем рядом. Может, рыжебородый, а может того уже и съели.  
Кроме тяжёлого дыхания и осторожного торопливого шарканья ног из оставшейся позади пустоты ничего не было слышно. Они, очевидно, миновали некий тоннель, и когда повернули, слева вдруг тускло засияли проемы окон. Ночное небо синело и манило, но окна были узкими и располагались так высоко, что добраться до них не представлялось возможным.  
Люди сгрудились под ними и жадно вдыхали свежий ночной воздух. Их осталось всего четверо.  
\- Нас гонят в катакомбы, это ловушка, - раздался отчаянный и тихий стон.- Мы все умрем.  
\- Не говори так, - искренно ответил Кихэдди, - мы выберемся.  
\- Мы должны разойтись в разные стороны. Возможно, кому-то и повезет.  
Кихэдди сжал зубы. В нем попеременно боролись пережитый ужас, лень, азарт и ответственность, хотя последняя возникла неожиданно и вопреки его воле. Он и сам мог погибнуть от сабли, так почему его сейчас так волнует, что окружавшие его люди отсрочили свою смерть совсем ненадолго?.. У каждого из них есть еще надежда, и он тому причина.   
\- Нет, надо держаться вместе, - выдавил он, и в тот же миг стоявшего плечом к плечу с ним рядом человека бесшумно утянуло в густую тьму. Что-то всхлипнуло, и резко запахло кровью и тухлыми потрохами.  
Кихэдди никогда не был смельчаком. Он был доброжелательным, жалостливым, доверчивым и, возможно, славным. Таким, какие часто вызывают снисходительное презрение и раздражение у хлебнувших полной ложкой горькой жизни. Но еще Кихэдди был ответственным, и это безумно иногда мешало ему мирно существовать. И вдобавок он был хитрым и упрямым.  
Поэтому он молча развернулся, вцепившись мертвой хваткой в чужие рукава, и бросился прочь, преодолевая завороженное сопротивление измученных мужчин. В раскрытый рот влетела паутинка, Кихэдди поперхнулся и споткнулся, но чьи-то руки уже тоже крепко держали его, и они мчались втроем и слушали, как стихают позади мерзкие звуки чудовищного пиршества.  
Света от неба хватило, чтобы разглядеть узкую лесенку, ведущую наверх к едва различимой двери. Они гуськом стали подниматься, молясь уже вслух, чтобы дверь была не заперта. Кихэдди еще успел порадоваться блёклой полосе света, как что-то дернуло его за руку, потом за ногу, и он завопил, отбиваясь и брыкаясь. Совсем близко раздавались щелкающие звуки и скрежет.  
Дверь по счастью была открыта. Кто-то рванул Кихэдди за руку, вырывая его из объятий полутрупа, их третьего спутника, и захлопнул дверь, запирая на засов. Кихэдди тихо отступил, вытирая лицо от ощущения липкой влаги, и опустился на пол. Ноги, руки дрожали. С той стороны в дверь глухо ударилось нечто сильное, побилось и затихло, напоследок поскребя то ли когтями, то ли зубами. Это обещание, подумал Кихэдди и горестно вздохнул, пытаясь унять заходившееся сердце.  
Здесь было светлее и пахло сеном и навозом. Едва видимые тени метались по стенам.   
\- Что же это, - спросил прерывающимся севшим голосом всклокоченный и поникший рыжебородый, - что же это за монстр? Откуда он явился?  
Кихэдди нервно рассмеялся, но затих под отчаянным взором. Ни к чему его пугать. В конце концов, рыжебородый только что его спас. Наверное, ненадолго.   
\- Пойдем, эльф, - протянул ему руку рыжебородый. – Там горит факел. Это вроде бы конюшня, и если хоть одна лошадь жива, клянусь, мы покинем это проклятое место так быстро, что ты не успеешь сказать слово «превосходство».  
Однако Кихэдди даже не успел поднять руку в ответ. Рыжебородого подхватил под горло черный и блестящий коготь и утянул под подтолок и в дыру, в маленькое слуховое окошко. Тот было заорал, но быстро умолк. Кихэдди слышал, как хрустели ломаемые кости слишком широких плеч рыжебородого. Его нога дернулась, неестественно вывернутая, и исчезла.   
Кихэдди остался один.  
Он медленно встал, отряхиваясь от налипших соломинок. Убрал с глаз волосы, потёр ладони о всё еще ходившие ходуном бока. Неизбежное бессмысленно избегать. Он пришел к этой занятной и противно правильной мысли уже довольно давно. Может, пару веков назад. Когда принимал то самое роковое решение, о котором если и жалел, то только в такие редкие моменты, как сейчас.  
Он сочувствовал рыжебородому. Он сочувствовал всем, кроме лживого предателя Париуса, который заманил их всех сюда. Эльфийская кровь иногда изобиловала на редкость ублюдочными экземплярами.   
Кихэдди поплелся к свету, поглядывая на стропила, но там было тихо.  
В конюшне царил хаос. Над трупами лошадей всё еще висел пар, а по ногам дул ледяной ветер. Огонь единственного уцелевшего факела бился, но не сдавался. Кихэдди переступил оторванное копыто и уныло подумал, что, наверное, и его лошадка почила тут, причем вероятнее всего от ужаса. Она всегда была боязливой.   
Ворота в конюшню были приоткрыты. Кихэдди шагнул на волю и замер. На небе сияла луна, безжалостно освещая высокую голую долговязую и сутулую фигуру, стоявшую сразу за порогом. Черные волосы существа шевелил ветер, они обвивались и струились по его белому торсу и ногам к самой земле. Оно с явным наслаждением вылизывало длинный узкий коготь на указательном пальце, прикрыв глаза.   
Кихэдди нахмурился.  
\- Хорошо поохотился?  
\- Приемлемо, - оторвалось от когтя существо и спросило в ответ: – Как прошла встреча?  
\- Это что, ирония? Отвратительно прошла! Меня чуть не зарубили вместе со всеми, как барашка.  
\- Барашки…  
\- Не надо, пожалуйста, - поморщился Кихэдди. – С меня достаточно на сегодня крови, внутренностей и тошнотворного запаха сырого мяса.  
Существо жутко улыбнулось, Кихэдди видел, что оно чрезвычайно сыто и довольно. Такое случалось редко. Обычно Шаих был озлобленным, язвительным и угрюмым.  
\- В общем, ты был прав, - заключил Кихэдди, наступая на горло своей гордости. – Не надо было соваться на этот сход.   
Он почесал зудевшую от засохшей крови шею. За спиной высился совершенно пустой и зловеще тихий замок. Впереди темнела полоса леса.   
\- Кто бы мог подумать, что Париус настолько ревностно относится к союзам между полукровками, - задумчиво пробормотал Кихэдди. – Ничему меня жизнь не учит. Я думал, он изменился… Кстати, ты что, съел мою лошадь?  
\- Я? Нет, - оскорбился Шаих и лживо добавил: – Но ты её не ищи.  
Кихэдди потер дергающийся глаз.   
\- Почему нельзя было просто тихо вытащить меня оттуда? Кто теперь будет отвечать за горы мертвецов? Некоторые, между прочим, знатные лорды. Люди такие злопамятные! А я только привык к этому краю…  
\- Не надоедай, - привычно одёрнул его Шаих. Он не выносил пустых разговоров.   
\- Я потерял плащ, - возмутился Кихэдди.  
\- Ну, это поправимо.  
Кихэдди двинулся вперед, задевая плечом Шаиха. Хотелось прижаться щекой к его голой груди, но там была кровь и… что-то еще, и Кихэдди подавил в себе это желание. Он был слегка обижен и сильно устал.   
\- Только не снимай с трупов, прошу.   
Шаих только хмыкнул и плавно сгорбился, вставая на восемь мохнатых и суставчатых лап. Локтем Кихэдди случайно задел мокрые жвала и поежился. Он хотел домой, в теплую постель, хотя сейчас был согласен даже на гамак из паутины. Шаих был удовлетворенным и сонным и наверняка согласится снова принять человеческий вид хотя бы на ночь и поваляться рядом. Тяжело жить с оборотнем…  
\- В путь.  
Ветер завывал и бился о замковые стены. Луна всё сияла, пока двое медленно шли по лугу, оставляя странные следы в росистой траве. Эльф и паук.

 

19.10.2017


End file.
